A synthetic resin leather including a film composed mostly of thermoplastic polyurethane (TPU) has a basic structure in which a base material such as woven fabric, knitted fabric or unwoven fabric is adhered to the back side of the film, and has a superior feature in flexurality (particularly cold resistant flexurality) by using a flexible film, and thus has a specific characteristic compared to so-called a synthetic leather forming a strong membrane by crosslinkage of film itself. The synthetic resin leather is widely used as a vehicle interior material making advantage of the flexurality or the flexibility thereof, and is effectively used for specific parts subject to repeated bending.
In the synthetic resin leather, polyolefin resin synthetic leather, which is more environment-friendly, has been developed from a film made of soft polyvinylchloride layer, and a film made of a mixed resin layer of thermoplastic polyurethane and acrylic soft resin has been developed pursuing further functionality.